


The Basement

by Milligan_girl_4_life



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milligan_girl_4_life/pseuds/Milligan_girl_4_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Reese has some problems with Cameron.  But it seems that there is a bigger reason to why he avoids her other than she is Metal.</p><p>When Captured men where taken to the basement of the house he was kept in something happened.  did Cameron do something before she was reprogrammed?  Learn here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Basement

It was dark and cold just like it had been for the past week. Or so it felt Derek had lost track of time since he and the rest of the team had been brought here. All they heard was music coming from the basement and whenever someone was taken down there when they came back there were so weak they couldn't talk. Billy was the last one to go down. Derek was sure it was four days since they took him. And now they were dragging him up just like the rest.

"What happened" Derek asked.

"This is my entire fault" Billy said crying.

"What is what are you" Derek began

"My name isn't Billy its Andy Goode and I Created Sky net" Andy said sobbing.

Before Derek could say anything the t-800 picked him up and ushered him to the stairs. As they went down the music got louder. They passed an old doll house that belonged to a girl that was most likely long dead. They came to a door and Derek was shoved in to a dark room.

Just as the door shut the lights came on and Derek found a beautiful dancer performing to a ballet piece. She looked just like a fighter He knew that had gone missing Allison was her name. She was friends with Kyle and could have been more with Derek had they not lost her.

"I'm not her" the dancer said, "I just look like her"

"What do you know about her" Derek yelled and ran toward what he now knew to be a cyborg. He hit a barrier that flung him back nearly knocking him out.

"She loved we got some of that out of the torture and interrogation your name was all that was uttered through most of it. We asked why and she said love" It said pointing to where its brain would be if it had something more than just a chip up there.

"What do you want with us we don't have any information" Derek asked.

"Of course you do we have our creator up there with you and the uncle of John Connor" She said smiling.

"What did you just say" Derek asked.

"Nothing you need to know" she replied. She continued her routine as Derek sat in silence. Then he decided to break it.

"Why her" He asked quietly.

"Because she was the one we were able to get and she is one of you" she said coldly.

"Now tell me where John Connor is" she asked.

"I won't tell you a thing" Derek said angrily. She smiled at him and changed back to Allison. This broke Derek's heart because even thought they were at war he had fallen in love and know he know so had she.

"She was a ballet Dancer you know" the cyborg said. Derek didn't know why but he nodded.

The same thing lasted for days until she gave the order to send him back up. They would try another man. Andy Goode had already confessed to being the creator of Sky net now they just needed to get to John Connor before he can send someone back in time to prevent it.

Derek was thrown back to the floor and chained up. Before he passed out he say that the bolts that kept him chained were replaced he had been trying to dig them out. Soon the world when black around him. He fell in to dreams about Allison. One where Judgment day had never happened and they still meet in college or something. It was their wedding day. She was beautiful in her white dress walking down toward him. Then the light of morning came and awoke him from his dream.

"What is this some kind of game" Andy asked looking to an ax place between the men.

"That is exactly what it is" Derek said taking the ax and freeing himself.

The men made their way to the tunnels the resistance had occupied before they were captured only to find that Sky net had found them and Derek's Brother Kyle had been gone with Connor on a mission that Kyle never returned from. The men who found them in the tunnels took them to the new palace that the resistance had taken control of.

As Derek walked the halls with his captain talking about the things that changed he saw her Allison. But he knew it wasn't her it was a cyborg. He began shooting at her even though it tore up um inside.

"Stop it is one of ours" His Captain yelled grabbing the gun.

"One of ours" Derek asked.

"It's Connor he's reprograming them" the Captain said.

"Where is he" Derek asked he was going to find out what happened to his Brother. The Captain just shrugged Derek said he would find Connor himself and walked off.

It had been a month since Derek began his journey to find Connor and every chance he got Connor avoided his lieutenant. Almost as if he didn't trust him. Then one of the cyborgs when bad and the one that was made after Allison saved him then told him that Connor wanted to see him.

Derek was taken to a room where the jet turbines he has seen the machines take away were assembled and a sphere of lighting was in the middle.

"Derek" He heard John Connors Voice behind him.

"Where is my brother how could you leave him" Derek yelled grabbing the man he hands once revered.

"He went to where I want you and a select group to go the past that is what that is." John said.

"Now I know my mother won't tell you when you get there so I will" John began.

"I'm your uncle one of the machines told me why wouldn't' you" Derek asked.

"Because if I did I may never have been born I had to wait till Kyle went through" John said.

"So you sent him back to the 80s are you crazy what good would that do" Derek asked.

"They sent a t-800 after my mother I needed someone to protect her he volunteered, and if I didn't I would be here today" John said sadly.

"What do you need me and the team to do" Derek asked not wanting to dwell that he may never see his little brother again.

"Stop Sky net and protect me and my mother" John said, "They built another of these and sent more though"

Derek readied his team and they made their way to 2007 four years before Judgment day. But before Derek could find young John Connor he had a promise to fulfill. Kill Andy Goode. Once that was done he was arrested but Sarah and John Connor came to him. And then he saw her the cyborg that looked like Allison.

He watched her day in and day out she had once told him that "sometimes they go bad". Some where he hoped she never would so he could still at least see his Allison. Then one day he saw her for real practicing Ballet in her room. He watched quietly as she danced to the same music she used in the future. It brought back both the painful memories of the time being chained up in the house and ones of the woman he lost Allison.


End file.
